Lazos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de pasión, donde Lincoln y Lynn experimentarán una unión, atravesando las barreras de la hermandad. Clasificación por "M" y Lemon. Primer intento de "Hard Lemon".


**Lazos:** **A pedido de Coven, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic-One-Shot, éste involucra a una de las parejas más llamativas e importantes del Loudcest, el Lynncoln, Lincoln-Lynn. Suspendí muchas veces su estreno pero finalmente lo pienso poner aquí para que lo disfruten. Por cierto, una cosa muy importante: Este será mi primer fic donde pondré Hard Lemon, así que la clasificación será "M" por dicho contenido y sean buenos, es mi primera vez en este campo.**

 **Espero que les guste y esperaré sus críticas. Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

Noche silenciosa, noche de paz, una noche templada de Verano, en la Casa Loud, aquella donde era clásico el bullicio, el ruido y demás molestias que causaban un gran dolor de cabeza para los vecinos, estaba sumida en una gran paz y tranquilidad, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Más que nada se trataba de que los miembros de la familia yacían dormidos, había sido una de esas semanas bastante largas para todos ellos, donde ahora obtenían su merecido descanso tras todo un agotador tiempo de actividades, asuntos que atender, la escuela, impuestos y demás.

Esa noche, Lincoln aprovecha para leer sus cómics en paz, pero en aquel momento, justo cuando estaba concentrado en dicha lectura, sonó la puerta de su habitación, llevando a que él se levantara y la abriera. Para su sorpresa, allí estaba su hermana mayor Lori, acompañada por Leni, quienes llevaban de los brazos a Lynn, la deportista de la familia.

\- No me digan, ¿volvió a...?. Preguntó el peli blanco, conociendo la clásica pelea que tenía Lynn con Lucy, la gótica con la que compartía la habitación.

\- Sí, así es, nos despertaron sus gritos y peleas justo ahora, así que se queda contigo. Dijo Lori, mientras que dejaban entrar a la deportista a aquel sitio.

\- _"Rayos, ¿por qué aquí?"._ Quiso saber Lincoln, pensando para sus adentros, pero no pudo hallar la respuesta que necesitaba, ya que en ese momento, Lynn se le acercó y dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, bueno, de nuevo, te lo agradezco. Mostró ella ese aprecio y dejó caer de su almohada una gran cantidad de pelotas para diversos deportes, en especial las de baseball.

\- De nada, Lynn, adivino que...Dijo Lincoln, pero cuando iba a preguntarle que si se iba a costar, terminó viendo a la castaña yacer en el lado derecho de su cama.

\- ¿Qué decías, Linky?. Preguntó su hermana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca.

\- Nada, vamos a dormir. Sugirió el chico, mientras que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, se veía cada día más hermosa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora de que el chico se fuera a dormir, se había puesto una remera de mangas cortas y de color naranja, mientras que Lynn yacía a su lado, por alguna extraña razón no sacó una de sus pelotas para golpear la pared del cuarto y así poder concentrarse en el sueño, de hecho ella ya estaba dormida, supuestamente, cosa que el castaño quiso probar con llamarla.

\- _Lynn, ¿estás despierta? ¿Lynn?._ Le llamó ella pero no hubo éxito, la castaña estaba profundamente dormida y parecía no despertarse. Eso fue un gran alivio para el chico albino, ya que aún recordaba muy bien el dolor de cabeza que había tenido que pasar con ella cuando se había peleado con Lucy, en especial por cierto "ataque químico" suyo, el cual casi lo mandaba al pabellón de intoxicados.

Dudó de dejarse llevar por unos momentos, sus ojos estaban posicionados sobre los de su hermana castaña, dormía pacíficamente, sentía en su mente esos deseos más profundos de poder "pasar al siguiente nivel" con ella.

\- _"Tú sabes que te encantaría estar a su lado, vamos, solo déjate llevar, sácale las prendas que lleva y aprovecha este momento"._ Las voces de su interior, el lado oscuro suyo, lo estaban alentando a hacerlo, a cumpliera ese deseo tan oscuro.

\- _"No, no, ¿qué estoy por hacer?. Ella es mi hermana, ¿Qué clase de persona seré entonces?"._ Se negó Lincoln a obedecer dicho "mandamiento" de parte de su Naturaleza oscura, no lo hizo, simplemente dejó tranquila a su hermana y se acostó, queriendo despertar de esa "pesadilla".

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó sumergir en los brazos del Dios Morfeo del Sueño, simplemente se olvidaría de eso, su mente borraría ese "archivo" que no querría tener ni resguardar, pero cuando todo quedó nuevamente sumido en el más puro de los silencios, alguien abrió los ojos y observó a su querido hermanito yacer dormido.

\- _Jejejeje, ay, Linky, ¿acaso piensas que yo no sé lo que tú sientes por mí._ Dijo Lynn, hablándole en voz baja y acariciando su rostro.

En ese momento, la chica agarró las sábanas y despertó a su hermano, el cual abrió los ojos rápidamente y el chico no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ya que fue envuelto por aquel manto que tenía encima suyo.

\- ¡No, Lynn, no lo hagas...!. Intentó el chico en detenerla pero fue tarde, ya que ella le tapó la boca con sus manos y sonrió de forma picarona.

\- Shhh, Shhhh, ¿crees que soy tonta?. Jejeje, vamos, Linky, vamos, saca al pajarito de su jaula. Pidió Lynn, quien ya conocía muy bien esa Naturaleza oscura que tenía su hermano albino, al cual le bajó los calzoncillos y quedó asombrada de ver su miembro viril erecto.

\- Lynn, escucha, todo lo que pasó antes fue una confusión, ¿sí?, no podemos hacer esto, somos hermanos y...Intentó Lincoln en negociar con la deportista pero fue tarde, ya que ella comenzó a hundir su boca dentro de aquel miembro y le practicaba sexo oral al chico, quedó totalmente helado y ruborizado.

No podía hablar, no podía decir nada, simplemente se le quedó viendo a su hermana como le practicaba aquel "ritual", podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre su pene, las mejillas color carmesí de la chica que estaba haciendo ese acto, el cual era considerado prohibido, incesto, pero aún así lo estaba llevando a cabo.

\- Lynn...Lynn. Le llamó Lincoln a la castaña, la cual no paraba con ese momento tan "dulce".

Las palabras del chico era para avisarle que se estaba por venir en la boca de su hermana, la cual se llenó de aquel líquido blanco, cosa que tragó como si hubiera sido agua o crema, para luego mostrar una sonrisa hacia él.

\- Lynn, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lincoln a la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasó, hermanito? ¿No te gustó?. Dijo ella de forma divertida.

Lincoln no dijo nada, estaba helado, su hermana había comenzado con aquel primer paso, ¿por qué lo hacía?.

\- Te preguntaras ¿por qué lo hago?. Quiso saber la chica castaña, mientras que se recostaba al lado de su hermano, tapando a ambos con las sábanas y mirándolo a él, estando totalmente sonrojado.

\- Yo...Iba a darle su respuesta pero la deportista le tapó los labios con su dedo índice.

\- Vamos, Linc, vamos a hacer _"ejercicios"_ pero internos. Pidió Lynn.

¿Qué debía hace?. Esa pregunta lo atormentaba, ¿tenía que dejarse llevar por el placer?. Ella era hermosa, su cuerpo bien cuidado, pero con esa fuerza podía quebrar sus piernas, ya que ella se sentó sobre las mismas.

\- Es tu decisión, hermanito, ¿quieres ser un hombre o seguir siendo un cobarde?. Tú eliges. Ofreció Lynn esa oferta al chico.

Permaneció callado, no sabía qué decir, ¿debía ceder ante esa Naturaleza suya u oponerse?.

\- Quiero...Quiero...Intentó hablar con ella pero quedó tartamudo.

\- Vamos, ¡dilo!. ¡Quiero oírlo!. Le ordenó Lynn, ahora poniéndose molesta por la tardanza de aquella respuesta.

\- Vamos, ¿para qué esperar?. Aceptó Lincoln finalmente y entonces la deportista abrió sus piernas.

\- Quiero sentirlo, Linky, quiero sentirte en cuerpo y alma. Pidió la chica.

No tenía que seguir ocultando más su secreto, la amaba, quería cumplir ese sueño, aunque quería saber el motivo por el cual la castaña empezó a tener relaciones sexuales con él en aquellos momentos. El cuerpo de Lynn comenzó a sentir la entrada del pene de Lincoln, el cual se introdujo en su vagina, llevando a la muchacha a que sus mejillas se volvieran carmesí por toda la emoción acumulada y de ahí su hermano empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas.

\- ¿Lento o rápido?. Preguntó el chico.

\- Como tú quieras. Respondió ella y el muchacho comenzó con ir un poco rápido en aquellos "golpes".

Lo podía sentir en su interior, su cuerpo iba recibiendo cada vez más las embestidas de Lincoln, cosa que llevó a la chica a aferrarse de su hermano para no llamar la atención y también de apretar los dientes con fuerza, evitando llamar a sus hermanas y padres, ya que no quería que fueran descubiertos por ellos, si eso llegaba a pasar, terminarían siendo alejados y tildados de "enfermos" por estar cometiendo incesto.

\- _Lincoln, Lincoln._ Le llamó la castaña a su hermano.

\- _¿Sí? Dime, Lynn._ Escuchó el chico el llamado de la muchacha.

\- _Más rápido, más fuerte, vamos._ Ordenó ella, mientras que él no tenía más opción que obedecer.

Comenzó a hundir su pene y a acelerar las embestidas contra la vagina de Lynn, la cual recostó al chico en su cama, la cual se movía sin parar. Era como estar en medio de una especie de "terremoto", donde la cama se balanceaba pero no parecía que nadie se acercaba hacia la puerta de la habitación y detener aquel acto.

\- Lynn, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lincoln a la chica, viendo que la chica se tapaba la boca con las manos, evitando no gritar.

\- Tú tranquilo, Linky, jejeje, parece que te agoté bastante, ¿no lo crees?. Preguntó ella, dando su respuesta anterior y dándole un golpe en el hombro derecho.

\- Auch, tengo 11 años, Lynn, esto fue intenso. Respondió el muchacho, mientras que intentaba recostarse la cama de nuevo, pero Lynn lo tomó y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Tuviste un buen comienzo con esto, hermanito, pero aún te falta más para llegar a lo que deseas, aunque te lo tomaré como un logro. Me hiciste ver las Estrellas y veo que tu "pajarito" sabe como encontrar el nido. Dijo Lynn y de ahí fue para el baño a lavarse después de todo el sexo que habían tenido por ese momento.

Lincoln se quedó pensativo, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, ¿él había tenido sexo con su propia hermana?. Quería despertar, quería salir de esa realidad pero no podía, estaba viviendo todo en la realidad, cosa que debió aceptar los hechos, por un lado, sí, ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales y por otro lado, mientras que este secreto permaneciera oculto, nadie se daría cuenta, así que solo tenían que omitir ciertos "detalles" y listo, nadie se enteraría del asunto.

\- Awwww, listo, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tengo que entrenar en el patio a la mañana. Sugirió Lynn.

\- Sí, vamos, la próxima te prometo que será mejor. Juró Lincoln.

\- Contigo ya me di cuenta de que tienes potencial, jejeje, eres todo un maestro, hermano. Dijo ella, mientras que se volvían a acostar en la cama y se dormían.

Se durmieron juntos, pero en ese momento, Lynn tomó al albino y lo recostó contra su pecho, abrazándolo y protegiéndolo, nadie iba a meterse con él, ella estaría a la defensiva-ofensiva, cualquiera que se metiera con su "territorio", terminarían ganándose un viaje de ida al hospital más cercano de Royal Woods por intentar coquetear con él.

Pronto fue llegando la madrugada y con ello, un nuevo día para aquella familia de Michigan.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No me maten, este fue mi "prototipo" de Hard Lemon, sé que para muchos tal vez no les resulte muy placentero pero con el correr del tiempo, iré mejorando en este campo. Quiero aprovechar este momento para dedicarle este fic a mi amigo y seguidor Coven, espero que te guste.**

 **En el próximo One-Shot que verán, será otro homenaje, pero esta vez para El Caballero de las Antorchas, el cual se llamará "Dulce Día de las Bromas", cuya pareja será Lincoln-Luan.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot, acepto sus críticas y opiniones. Nos estamos viendo y cuídense :D.**


End file.
